<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monster Inside of Everybody by ClassySansy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734624">The Monster Inside of Everybody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansy/pseuds/ClassySansy'>ClassySansy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Furry, My First Work in This Fandom, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansy/pseuds/ClassySansy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters of the Underground are finally freed with the help of Frisk, they find that there is a monster camp already established near Mt. Ebott. From humanoid wolves to humanoid deer, who will the monsters meet? I guess you'll have to find out! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Juno/Louis (BEASTARS), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Monster Inside of Everybody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Beastars work...I've tried Undertale fanfic many, many times...but I'm excited to experiment with Beastars. In this fanfiction, we find that our favorite anthropomorphic animals are actually considered monsters in the land of humans. Read on to find out more! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "And...the Barrier is shattered!" Frisk beamed back at her monster friends, proud of what she had done. Sans looked so proud of her.<br/>    "Ah, child...so many years of isolation...at last we are free." Asgore sighed contently, smiling softly.<br/>    "Oh, Frisk!" Toriel rushed forward and picked Frisk up in her arms. "I am so proud of you, my child! After so much time, we're finally free to go!"<br/>    "Good on ya for sticking with your word, kiddo." Sans winked, giving Frisk a thumbs up.<br/>    "Well, then! What are we waiting for? Let's go! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus hurried past the group, heading outside for the first time...ever...in his life.<br/>    "Wait up, bro!" Sans chuckled and followed suit.<br/>    Asgore frowned slightly but also followed with haste.<br/>    The rest of the monsters hesitated but went with. They had never been outside, needless to say they were a bit nervous. They had heard so many bad things about the humans. It was only when Frisk fell that she changed their minds.<br/>    It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...and the monsters felt true happiness for the first time in forever.<br/>    "So that's the sun?" Undyne questioned first thing.<br/>    "Yup!" Frisk giggled. "And those are clouds...and the whole thing is called the sky."<br/>    "I see...a s-sky," Alphys stammered, raising a brow. "Is the sky always this blue?"<br/>    "Yes...actually no, it changes color based on the weather, something you guys probably never had in the Underground," Frisk explained as Toriel put her down.<br/>    "I see..." Alphys replied.<br/>    "Nyeh! Let us follow this trail! There's bound to be more humans to introduce ourselves to!" Papyrus exclaimed, bolting down the path leading down Mt. Ebott.<br/>    Sans frowned. "Wait for the King, bro." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a blue haze.<br/>     "Oh! I suppose Papyrus is leading us, now..." Asgore muttered, not seeming to protest. So him and the others followed Papyrus down a long, winding trail up until...<br/>    "A...camp?" Toriel mumbled, putting her paws on her hips. "How peculiar. Humans are known not to come up here because of the legends about us monsters, according to Frisk."<br/>    "It looks so...empty. This can't be right." Sans shrugged, reappearing in a flash of blue.    </p><p>    "I thought it was strange, too...maybe they're sleeping in?" suggested Frisk.</p><p>    "There's only one way to find out!" Papyrus grinned, going up to a tent and yelling, "Good morning, humans! I, the Great Papyrus, command you to show yourselves!"</p><p>    "Bro, shaddup. You might make 'em annoyed by doing that." Sans shook his head.</p><p>    "...but-" Papyrus began, but went dead silent when everyone heard the sound of a zipping tent flap.</p><p>    The nearest tent opened and a deer head, complete with antlers, poked through. "What do you want? I'm trying to--" His eyes widened. "Oh...oh my." And with that, the rest of the deer came out. He was a humanoid, reminding Frisk a bit of the Dreemurr couple.</p><p>    "Haru, stay in the tent," the intimidating deer commanded whoever was inside the tent. "It is dangerous out here."</p><p>    "But why? I can handle myself." A humanoid rabbit, who appeared to be the Haru the deer was talking to, peeked out with a scowl. Her expression immediately changed when she saw the large group of monsters in the clearing. </p><p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my first Beastars work! I hope you're enjoying it so far... &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>